Wake Up
by neverletgo.xo
Summary: "I want to show you something." Damon said turning around and facing me. "But first, you have to wake up." Damon smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I shot up from my bed. My cheek was stinging and tears were in my eyes. Damon/Elena. Please R&R!
1. Until the Hurt is Gone

**Before you read this story please note that this is pretty much A/U. It's really only that Stefan and Elena were never together. Okay? Good, hope you like it and please R&R!**

**

* * *

**I helped Bonnie to her feet. We started running, again, but Ben step in front of us. We turned and tried running in the opposite direction. I searched my pockets for the gun I had taken from Alaric. I looked behind me and didn't see anyone. I pushed my legs to go faster and grabbed Bonnie's hand. I stopped abruptly when a figure stood in front of us. I held the gun up and squeezed my hand around it. I pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. The wooden bullets flew from the gun and hit the figure before us. I shot it until he finally fell to the ground. I dropped the gun. Bonnie and I slowly walked towards the limp body. I could see the wooden bullets sticking up from his chest. Bonnie touched my arm. I looked at her horror filled eyes and continued towards him. There was blood everywhere. It was on his face, his neck, his clothes. I took the last step forwards and looked down at what I expected to be Ben. I closed my eyes closed and knelled down towards Damon's limp body. Tears flooded my eyes and I screamed for Bonnie. I heard her on the phone frantically calling Stefan. I picked the bullets from his chest and started doing C.P.R., but nothing was happening.

"Damon!" I started to scream. "Damon! Please don't leave me!" I kept counting in my head then another pair of hands replaced mine and starting pumping his chest faster. Bonnie pulled me up and hugged me. I kept crying. I lifted my head and saw Stefan stand up with his hands full of blood. He stared down at his body then looked at me. He slowly shook his head and let a tear escape. I went towards Damon's body and rested my head on his bloody chest. Stefan and Bonnie sat next to me and wrapped their arms around me. I kept staring at Damon's face.

* * *

"Elena. Stop beating yourself up." Bonnie said, handing me a cup of tea. "You thought it was Ben. So did I. Neither of us even knew that Damon was in the woods with us." I put the cup to my lips and took a sip of my tea. It burnt my tounge. But I figured people have suffered worse than that. I looked down at my feet.

"I killed him." I said while my voice cracked. Bonnie put down her mug and sat down on the couch next to me. She wrapped her arms around me. My eyes were dried up from crying so much. I closed my eyelids tightly and hugged her back.

"Let's do something tomorrow." Bonnie said unwrapping her arms. "Let's do something to get our minds off this, it's almost been a week, Elena." She said, looking into my eyes. I nodded my head. She smiled in satisfaction and stood to get her tea. "I think I'd better get going." Bonnie said. I slowly got up. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Anyways I have to get some rest if were going shopping tomorrow." I said, forcing a smile. She hugged me one last time and walked towards the door. I took her glass and went towards the kitchen. I rinsed them both out and washed my hands. I went up the stairs and headed towards my room. I closed the door and went into my bed.

_The sun streaking through the window woke me up. I lazily walked into the washroom and started washing my hands. That's when I noticed they were bleeding. I started running them over the water frantically. But then I realized it wasn't my blood. I looked up to the mirror and saw Damon behind me. I turned around and I was standing in the forest with him. _

_"Damon." I breathed running up to him and holding him in my arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head. _

_"Elena." He whispered holding me closer to his chest. He took my hand in his and starting pulling me._

_"Where are we going?" I asked while I started to lightly jog behind him. _

_"I want to show you something." He said turning around and facing me. "But first, you have to wake up." Damon smiled at me and kissed my cheek._

I shot up from my bed. My cheek was stinging and tears were in my eyes. I looked at my hands curious if there was blood on them. I looked towards the bathroom and noticed the door was closed. I got up from my bed and ran towards it. I reached for the handle. "Damon!" I breathed but was disappointed when I found Jeremy. He stared at me. I felt my heart racing and the tears flooded down my cheeks. I sank to the floor. Jeremy sat down beside me. He put his arms around me and rocked us back and forth.

"We better get ready for school." Jeremy said helping me to my feet. "Are you going to be okay." I nodded and he left the bathroom. I turned to look at myself in the mirror hoping to see Damon, but I only saw the reflection of a rec.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Tell me if I should continue or just stop while I'm ahead. Haha, okay hope you guys like and please send in some reviews.**


	2. Happy Birthday

I ran downstairs and found Jenna in the kitchen. She shot me a smile then turned and finished preparing the toast. She handed me the butter and a knife.

"How are you feeling?" Jenna asked full of concern. I dipped the knife into the butter and spread it on the bread.

"I'm good. Me and Bonnie are going to go to the mall after school, I'll probably just eat there." I said taking a bit of my toast. Jeremy came running down the stairs. "Ready to go?" I asked him getting up. He nodded his head and went out the door.

"Do you want money or anything?" Jenna asked. I shook my head and forced a smile then I walked out the door. Jeremy was already in the car by the time I got outside. I got into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. I pulled out from the driveway and drove towards the school. Of course, seeing how we were late, I hit every red light. When we finally got to the school I went running to my homeroom. I took my regular seat next to Bonnie and Caroline. I took my seat after getting a stink eye from the teacher. I looked behind my shoulder towards Stefan's desk. He wasn't there. When the bell finally rang Bonnie was in front of me gathering my books together.

"Happy birthday!" She smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I'd forgotten that today was my birthday. Damn.

"So we still on for the mall after school?" She asked handing me the books.

"Yeah." I said. I put the books into my bag and we started walking.

"So, I talked to Stefan last night." Bonnie said staring at the ground. "He said that you haven't been answering your phone. He wanted to ask you if you could go by the boarding house before we go to the mall." I looked at her.

"For what? What did you tell him?" I asked Bonnie, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"I told him we'd go by before we go to the mall. He said it was something to do with .. Damon." She said watching to see if I was going to break down and curl into a ball. I figured that I'd better get it over and one with. I should have been expecting this anyways. I nodded my head to Bonnie and we went to our next class. We took our usual seats and got out our books. Bonnie turned to me in her seat.

"So, what do you think Stefan wants you there for?" Bonnie asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I shook my head thinking the same thing. The bell rang and I found myself very tired. My eyes kept trying to close, but I knew I'd get detention if I got caught sleeping in class. But, I couldn't resist.

_I was taken to the same forest that was in my dream the other night. I heard something crack behind me and I turned to see Damon standing with a smirk. _

_"Elena!" He said, running up to me and swinging me in the air. We held each other in our arms for a while. Damon pulled back and took my hand. "Come with me, I have a surprise for you." He said while pulling me along. He took me out of the forest and ahead of us was the boarding house. I followed him into his bedroom. He turned and looked at me then held my shoulders. "Close your eyes, no peeking!" He said, watching me. I followed his instructions and heard him pulling something out from his closet. I felt his breath on my face. "Open." He said. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling, holding something behind his back. _

_"What is that?" I asked, pointing towards it. He took his arm from behind his back and there was a little box in purple wrapping paper with a blue ribbon tied around it._

_"Happy birthday." He whispered, kissing my cheek. _

_"Can I open it?" I asked, holding out my hand. He glared into my eyes._

_"Of course." He said, smiling. "But first, you have to wake up." He kissed me one last time on my forehead and then he was gone. _

_"Damon!" I screamed._

"Elena?" Bonnie said, kicking my foot. "Wake up, Elena!" She whispered, again. I slowly lifted my head and opened my eyes. I looked around and realized I was still in the classroom. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked. I nodded my head and sat straight up. The final bell rang and Bonnie dragged me off to the cafeteria. "So, see anyone special in your dreams." She asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, actually I did." I said, looking a head of me. I took a seat across from Bonnie. She stared at me uneasy. "Bonnie, I'v been seeing Damon in my dreams." I continued trying to remember everything. "Last night we were in a forest and he was taking me somewhere, but than I woke up. Then in class today, we were back in the forest and he handed me a birthday present." I stared at my hands and started smiling. He remembered today was my birthday. Well not actually, I guess. But he did in my dreams.

"Elena, are you sure? Maybe your still in shock or something." Bonnie said, touching my arm. I pulled it away and stared at her. Maybe I was losing it. "Maybe we should go to the boarding house now." She said, getting up. I stood up too and we walked towards the parking lot. Bonnie started the engine and drove over the bridge. I opened my eyes and took a breath. I opened the car door and got out looking around. I looked towards the opening in the forest where Damon lead me through, in my dream. Something moved in the trees. I took a step towards it and saw a black bird. I blinked my eyes and looked again, but nothing was there.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, standing at the porch. I turned from the trees and went towards the door. Stefan opened it before Bonnie knocked.

"Hey." Stefan said, glancing at me then staring at Bonnie. "Come in." He welcomed us, holding open the door. We stepped in and removed our jackets. Stefan eyed me and looked away. "Thanks for coming." He said to us. I started walking towards the stairs. I heard them both following behind me. When I made it to the top I walked down the hallway and put my hand on the door handle. Stefan walked up behind me. "I wanted to give you something. He was going to give it to you today himself." He removed my hand from the handle and walked in. Right when the door opened I could smell his scent everywhere. I slowly stepped into the room and watched as Stefan mereged from the clothes. I gasped when I saw what was in his hands.

"He was going to give this to you for your birthday." Stefan said, handing me the box wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a blue ribbon. I took the box and sat on the bed. I stared at Bonnie.

"This is it." I said to her, holding the box up. "In my dream this is what he handed to me." Bonnie looked sympathetic at me. Stefan looked confused.

"What? What dream?" Stefan asked, looking at Bonnie. She explained everything to him while I kept staring at it in disbelief. Stefan eyed me suspiciously and Bonnie whispered something in his ear.

"What if he's trying to contact me in my dreams?" I whispered.

"Elena .. " Stefan said, trailing off. "It isn't .. possible for a vampire to .. " I felt the tears weld in my eyes. I knew that wasn't true but I wasn't sure what else to think of it. Bonnie went to my side and held me in her arms while my tears flooded over. Stefan looked at me then at Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head and he left the room.

Bonnie drove me home. Jenna wasn't home and I didn't hear Jeremy upstairs. I went and sat on the couch, staring at the purple wrapping. The phone rang and I jump up to get it. "Hello?" I said.

"Elena? What are you doing home? I thought you went shopping?" Jenna said on the other end.

"I wasn't feeling good, Bonnie just dropped me off." I answered.

"Oh. Are you alright?" Jenna asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I think I just need to get some sleep." I said, trying not to worry her.

"Okay, I'll be home in about an hour okay? If you get hungry I left some money on the counter for a pizza, make sure Jer gets some." She said. "I have to go, I'll be home soon."

"Okay, bye." I said, hanging up the phone. I walked back to the living room and picked up the present. I walked up the my room and put it on my desk. I stared at it a bit longer and walked into the shower.

When I got out the mirror was steamed. I took an extra towel and whipped it. I two faces in the reflection. I turned around. "Damon?" I whispered. But there was nothing and nobody behind me. I sank to the floor and let the tears escape.

* * *

**So in this chapter it's Elena's birthday and she's having dreams about Damon handing her a present. As always he tells her she can open it after she wakes up. She tells Bonnie and Stefan who both don't believe anything and Elena is starting to believe that maybe Damon is trying to contact her or maybe she is just losing it.**** I wanted to say thank you so much for all of your great reviews. I hope this chapter answers some of your guy's questions, if not I'm sorry but in the later chapters everything should start to pull together. Thanks again, R&R!**


	3. I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now

_I slowly removed the wrapping paper from the gift Damon had given me. It was a long white box. Damon took the box from my hands and took out a silver neckless. He put it around my neck and kissed my lips softly. I started tingling. I looked down at the neckless and saw on the back it had 'EG and DS forever'. I looked back to Damon and felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Damon wiped it away and kissed me once again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we hugged each other._

_"Thank you. I love it." I told him. I felt him smile._

_"I figured you'd like it." Damon responded. I smiled myself, knowing it was going to be a good night. Damon pulled back a little. "Elena. I love you." He said, staring intently into my eyes. I stood in shock. He'd never told me that before. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I miss you." He said, sadly. I looked at him confused. What was he talking about? I was right in front of him. He looked away from me. "I guess you'll never figure it out." He said so quietly, I wasn't sure he said anything. _

_"Damon?" I asked. He still didn't look at me. "Hey," I said touching his cheek and moving a strand of hair from his face. He finally looked at me and sighed. "What haven't I figured out?" I asked him._

_"Stefan and Bonnie didn't believe you, did they?" He asked. I stared at him in disbelief, what was he talking about? "Elena, it's time for you to wake up." He said, kissing me one last time._

I shot up from bed and recapped everything he had told me. He said that Stefan and Bonnie didn't believe me. What didn't they believe me about. I felt sweat pouring down my neck. I put my hand up to wipe it off when I felt something around my neck. I looked down and caught sight of a silver chain. I remembered my dream and looked at the back of the neckless. Engraved at the back was_ EG and DS forever._ I looked around my room from the gift box. I saw it on my desk and noticed the paper was scattered around, but I hadn't opened it last night? I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs and out the door, not bothering to say hi to Jenna.

When I got to school I ran everywhere looking for Bonnie. I finally found her at her locker getting out her books. I stopped in front of her. "Hey." She said, smiling at me.

"Hey." I said.

"Someone seems a little more happier." Bonnie said, sarcastically.

"Actually Bonnie, I am. I saw him again, last night. He gave me this." I said, holding up my neckless. "He told me he loved me." I said, smiling to myself.

"Elena .. " Bonnie began. "You do remember what Stefan said." She said, taking a step closer to me. I kept looking at her. She didn't believe me. I started backing away.

"Why don't you believe me? I'm telling you the truth!" I shouted, I felt tears coming down my cheeks. I turned around and started walking the other way. I ran out of the school and got into my car. I turned the key and started driving. Why wasn't anyone believing me? I thought Bonnie, or Stefan at the least, could believe me. How could they not believe me. When had I ever lied? I turned the corner and stopped at the bridge. I turned the key and got out of the car. I looked over the bridge whipping the last of my tears. There was something on the other side of the bridge. I couldn't take my eyes off of the approaching figure. He was wearing a jacket with his hood up. He walked out of the fog and came towards me. He took my hand in his.

"Damon?" I breathed, looking at him.

"Elena?" The voice said. "Elena, it's me .. Stefan. What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan?" I asked. I let go of his hand and walked right by him. "Where's Damon?" I asked. Stefan slowly turned to face me.

"Elena .. don't you think this has gone on long enough?" He asked. I stared at him in disbelief. "It's been almost a month, Elena." I kept backing away from him. Why didn't he believe me either. I started walking to opposite direction of my car, but was stopped by Stefan, who stood in front of me. "Where are you going?" he asked me. I walked around him but he grabbed my arm. "Elen-"

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at him. I started running towards the forest. I could feel Stefan walking nearby. I tried not to pay attention to him. I continued to run as fast as I could until I came to where my first dream took place. I started to look around meyself and took in every object laying a meter away. I felt a cold rain drop fall on my cheek. Stefan walked up from behind me and place his jacket over my shoulders.

"Can I be alone for a second?" I asked him. Not bothering to look at his expression. I heard leaves behind me shuffle and I figured Stefan had left. I sat on my knees and remembered everything I could about Damon and when he had first introduced himself to me. I closed my eyes and put my head under my hands.

_I sat up from my sleep. I was still in the forest only I was wearing Damon's jacket, not Stefan's. I got to my feet and stuided around me._

_"Damon?" I whispered. "Damon!" I said louder. There wasn't a noise. Then I heard a noise behind me. I turned abruptly to face Damon. "Damon!" I sighed in relief. I ran up to him and he picked me up. He kissed my cheek. _

_"I went to get you this." He said holding up a black umbrella. He opened it for me and held it out for me to take it. I took it and made sure he stayed underneath it with me._

_"They don't believe me." I told him. "Bonnie or Stefan." I looked down at my feet. He stopped and lifted my chin with his soft fingers._

_"I know." He said, peering into my eyes. "But as long as you believe, that's all I need." He finished. We stepped out of the forest and saw the boarding house. We walked hand in hand towards it. He opened the door while I shook out the umbrella. We walked into the den, still wearing our wet clothes. I took a seat on the couch while Damon started a fire and made us a tea. I laid down and we sat together watching the fire. _

_"Damon?" I asked. "What happens if they never believe me?" I bit my lip, scared of his answer._

_"They will believe, but first, you have to wake up." I sat up and kissed him one last time. Then I snuggled close to his side and squeezed my eyes closed, memorizing his scent._

When I opened my eyes again, I was on the couch in the den of the boarding house. I sat up and realized I was wearing someone's jacket. I looked down at the leather and realized it wasn't Stefan's. I looked around the room, half dazed and half confused. I heard two people talking in the other room. I sat where I was and tried to make out the faint words.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" I heard Bonnie ask. "Are you sure that it isn't possible?"

"I've never heard of anything like it. But .." Stefan said.

"But what?" Bonnie said, getting frustrated. "What if she is telling us the truth? Maybe Damon is trying to contact her somehow. Maybe .. we should trust in what she is saying. Elena's never told a lie to me in ages, I couldn't see her starting now."

I didn't want to hear what Stefan said. I thought back to what Damon had said in my dream, _'They will believe'_. I heard them coming and I got to my feet when I noticed a mug half full of hot tea. I continued to stare at it. Was that really a dream?

"Elena. I didn't realize you were up." Bonnie said, behind me. "Elena?" She asked.

"I .. " I started, losing words. Bonnie came up to my side. "Elena, what's wrong?" I looked at Bonnie's face. Then I noticed her look at the jacket I was wearing. She glanced at Stefan, he shrugged his shoulders, then Bonnie looked to the two mugs on the table. Then something creaked from the upstairs. We all looked at each other in disbelief. "He's here." I said, running up the stairs. I heard Bonnie behind me.

"Bonnie, Elena!" I heard Stefan calling after us, but I didn't care. I was going to see Damon! I smiled to myself again, and pushed my legs to go faster. I turned down the hallway and opened the bedroom door.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! So first of all, I'm sorry this wasn't posted sooner, things have been pretty hectick, and also I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had some people asking where I got the idea from and actually I got it mainly from Futrama. I thought it was really cute how they did the episode and I wondered how it would turn out if I made it into a Delena story! Haha. Well anyways, the next chapter might not be up until late this week. If I can get it up earlier, I will, but right now I'm set for it to be on later this week. Well please R&R and tell me what you think about it so far!**


	4. Unbelievable

"Bonnie, Elena!" I heard Stefan calling after us, but I didn't care. I was going to see Damon! I smiled to myself again, and pushed my legs to go faster. I turned down the hallway and opened the bedroom door. I stood in the doorway. Stefan came up behind me and Bonnie. I started walking into the room.

"Damon?" I called. Bonnie grabbed my hand. I turned around and glared at her. What was she doing? Damon was somewhere in his room and she wouldn't let me go and find him? "Let go of me." I said, pulling my hand away. I searched around his room. I turned around and saw Stefan behind me. He looked into my eyes and I felt my tears streaming down my face. I looked at Bonnie. She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards me. She put her arms around me and let me cry.

"But .. I .. I heard .." I sobbed in her arms. Stefan looked apologetic at me.

"Elena, it was probably just the furnace or something kicking in." Stefan said. I sat down on Damon's bed. I looked down and hugged myself in Damon's leather jacket.

"How could this have happened?" I cried. Bonnie and Stefan exchanged glances.

"Maybe I should get you home." Bonnie said, coming towards me. I pulled away from her.

"No, I think I'm just going to stay here a little longer." Bonnie and I looked at Stefan, he just shrugged and left the room.

"Are you sure, Elena?" Bonnie asked me. I nodded and she left, closing the door behind her. I laid down on his bed, throwing the comforter over top over me. I rolled onto my side and looked around his room. Nothing had changed. His clothes were still hanging in his closet, his books were still neatly piled up, and his sheets still smelled like him. I closed my eyes and hoped I'd see him in my dreams.

_I sat up from the bed. I looked around the room and nothing had changed. I got up and walked into the washroom. I looked into the mirror and saw the begs under my eyes. I walked out of the washroom and went to flip through the books on Damon's desk. There was a note written in one of the books. It was addressed to me? I heard the door behind me open. I closed the book and turned around. Damon was standing in the doorway. He was in front of me in less than one second. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me tenderly._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered. I pulled away from him._

_"For what?" I questioned._

_"That they don't believe you." He said, closing his eyes. "I knew Stefan would be harder to convince, but I thought Bonnie would for sure." I put my hand on his cheek. "I love you, Elena."_

_"I love you too." I whispered. "Damon?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and stared at me. "Are you real?" I asked, feeling my throat get tighter. He sat me down on the bed then grabbed the book I was looking through. He handed it to me. _

_"Close your eyes." He whispered in my ear. When I closed them I felt his lips brush mine. He took my hand in his and placed the book in it. He kissed me again, then I felt his lips on my ear. "You can open it. But first, you have to wake up." _

I opened my eyes. I was sitting on the end of a hospital bed with the same book Damon had handed to me. Why was I in a hospital? I flipped through the book. I found in the middle of the book a letter. It has my name on it, I opened it quickly.

_Dear Elena,_

_Your probably confused about this letter. I just wanted to tell you to keep trying, I believe you. Know that no matter what happens I will love you forever. You saved me from the dark, and I will forever be greatful for what you have done for me. I know you probably don't want to hear any of this but you have to stop. You have to stop look for me. You'll see I've been right beside you this whole time when you finally wake up. Please wake up, for me. I miss you. I need you._

_Love you forever,_

_Damon._

I looked up from my letter. What was Damon talking about? I was awake! Bonnie walked into the room.

"Elena?" She asked. When she saw I was awake she walked to the bed and sat beside me. "You alright?" She asked. I looked up at her.

"Bonnie?" I asked. "Why am I in a hospital?" I cried.

"Elena," She whispered with tears forming in her eyes. "Please, wake up." She kept staring at me. What was she talking about? I was awake! Stefan knocked on the door. He walked in and put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Did she wake up?" He asked her. Bonnie looked at Stefan then back to me.

"Not yet." She answered.

* * *

I was still sitting on the bed, wrapped in Damon's jacket and holding his letter. Bonnie and Stefan had left. I sat in the bed. Then the door opened.

"Any news?" A familiar voice said. I couldn't see his face, but I saw his hand on the handle. Who was he talking to? Stefan? Bonnie? What news was he talking about.

"She's doing better, all she has to do now is ..." A husky voice said. Who was that? Then all my dreams came true when the man walked into the room and closed the door. He walked right passed me and sat in a chair next to a girl laying in the bed. I looked at the girl then realized it was _me?_ This couldn't be right. I was right here. I looked at the similar face. There were wires and a oxygen tank hooked up to her face. Damon took the girls hand, and I felt mine tingle.

"Hey." He said, kissing my lips. I touched mine. I could feel him!

"Damon." I said. Walking closer to him. He took my corpses hand in his.

"Doctor said your doing better." He said, smirking. "I wrote you another letter." He said, reaching into his pocket.

"Damon." I sighed. He couldn't see me? I put my hand to my throat, feeling in tighten.

"You can read it." He said, putting it in the girl's hand. "But first, you have to wake up." He said, his eyes began watering and his breath got heavier. I walked up to him and touched his back. He twitched a little. Did he feel that? I touched his back again, but kept it there. He stood from the chair and looked around him. He did feel it. I put my hands on his cheeks and he looked right into my eyes. I smiled to myself. I touched my lips to his cheek. His hand flew to were I kissed it. His breathing increased.

"Damon." I whispered. "Damon, it's me." He put his hand out to touch me. I closed my eyes and waited for his hand to rest on my cheek. But nothing happened. When I opened them I saw his hand go right through my neck. I felt a tear trickled down my cheek. Damon turned from me and sat back down in his chair next to my limp body. He kissed my cheek, again, I felt a tingle.

* * *

**Okay so I kinda lied about getting this posted. I wasn't expecting it up until later on but I'm really sick right now and I wasn't able to do homework or anything. So here you go. Your probably confused as hell, and I'm really sorry for that so heres a recap on whats actually going on;**

**Elena and Bonnie run up to Damon's room but only to find, nothings there and that what they heard was just the furnace (or "something") So Bonnie and Stefan leave, Elena has a dream. But when she wakes up she's in the hospital. She really wasn't concerned about that, because she has a letter from Damon in her hands. After she opens it Bonnie walks in and is oblivious to her. (Because she is actually on the hospital bed, which you find out later)Then after she leaves Damon comes in. Then Elena realizes that, first of all, he isn't dead. Second of all, he doesn't notice her. When she turns around she sees herself, laying in a hospital bed. It's almost like anesthetic awareness, but she isn't in surgery or anything, only coma. Then everytime Damon touches her body, she can feel it. And when she touches him, he can feel something. But he can't actually _touch_ her because she is like a ghost figure kinda thing. Main Idea! - Sorry if this isn't making any sense, if you still don't understand just tell me and I'll try my best to explain better. And just to let everyone know .. the final chapters are around the corner (that was really gay, sorry) Please read and review !**


	5. Right Here Waiting for You

The doctor came in the room ten minutes later to tell Damon that visiting hours was over. But he came back five minutes later. He sat next to my corpse while I laid on the bed, staring into his eyes and watching him stare into mine. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 9:30. Damon took my hand corpse's hand and I could feel the tingling in mine. A doctor came into the room. I looked up at Damon, but he disappeared. The doctor checked my heart rate. She put medicine in the tube that was attached to my arm. I started feeling dizzy, how I always did whenever I had a needle. She left the room and Damon was back at my side.

"Come on, Elena." He whispered, kissing my hand. "Any day now you could see me. You just have to wake up." I could see and hear the sadness in him. I sat up from the hospital bed and watched him looking at my body.

"I'm trying." I whispered to him. I walked over beside him and stared into his eyes. There were large black spots beneath his eyes. He must not have fed in awhile. I put my hand on top of his. His whole body jolted at my touch. His head snapped up at looked at me right in the eye. I smiled to myself, and waited for him to smile too. Instead he return his stare back to the girl on the hospital bed.

"Hi." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Stefan removing his jacket and walking towards Damon. "How is she doing?" He asked, when Damon didn't respond.

"How does she look?" Damon asked, frustrated. Stefan looked into the body's eyes.

"She looks better than she did last week." Stefan said, pulling up a chair. Damon shot him a glare then looked back to the corpse's face.

"But she still hasn't waken up." Damon said. "Not once in two months has she waken up." His voice cracked. What was he talking about? I was in this hospital for _two months_? How could the hospital afford to keep me on life support? I looked at Damon. His face was impossible to read. Stefan got up from the chair and walked over to the window.

"I think the flowers are dying." He said, pointing to the droopy roses. Damon turned to face his brother.

"Why are you here, Stefan?" He asked him, annoyed. Stefan put his hands up and went to sit beside Damon.

"I was just thinking about .. " Stefan began, suddenly interested in the floor tiling. "It's been two months, Damon. You can't afford to keep Elena here. Humans have gone _years_ not waking up from this, Damon. What makes you think it is any different for Elena?" Damon glared at his brother then they were both on the ground, Damon had his hand around Stefan's neck.

"You know Elena just as well as I do." Damon said, furiously. "She is strong enough to make it through this, I know she can. Until she does, I'll be right by her side, waiting for her to wake up." Damon released Stefan and was seated back in the chair next to the bed. "Plus, I'll find a way to pay the bank back. Right now, Elena needs the money more than the richies here." I stared at Damon in disbelief. He's been taking money from the bank to keep me on life support?

"What happens when the bank runs out of money because Elena still hasn't woken up? Just going to move to the next city's bank?" Stefan asked. Damon looked up at Stefan.

"You should go." He said, sternly. Stefan grabbed his jacket and put his arms through it.

"When's the last time you fed, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"If I need blood, the donation center is on the second floor." Damon said, not looking at Stefan. I turned around to see what Stefan was going to say. He slowly walked up to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I really do hope she wakes up." Stefan said, then he was gone. Damon let out a heavy sigh and rested his chin on my hand, watching my still body. I sat in the chair that Stefan was using. Damon fell asleep for almost an hour. When he woke up again he slowly stood from his chair.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He said, kissing my cheek. He groomed my hair then walked from the room. I followed him into the elevators. He pressed the second floor button. He looked worn out. He should just go back home. When the elevator stopped he stepped out and walked down the hallway. He turned into a room where a nurse was sorting out blood packets. She turned around and saw Damon.

"Your not suppose to be in here." She said. Damon took a step closer to her and looked into her eyes. He pupils began growing larger than smaller.

"You never saw me here." He said.

"I never saw you here." The nurse repeated. Damon stepped around her and grabbed a packet. He left the room and headed for the elevator again. When the elevator finally came he stepped in and started drinking the blood. He drank half then put the rest in his jacket pocket. The elevator doors opened to the fourth floor and Damon walked down another long hallway. Half way down the hallway he turned and opened a door. He walked up the stairs and opened another door that was at the top. When he opened it, it took him out onto the roof. He went to the very edge and sat down. He looked up at the stars and folded his hands.

"I don't know if there is something or someone up there." He said, bowing his head. "But if there is, please let her wake up. She means the world to me and without her, I'm back to where I started. Alone." Damon was praying, for me? I sat beside him and watched as a tear came down his cheek. "Please." He pleaded. He looked up at the sky and unfolded his hands. I rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel his body jump, again. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Elena?" He whispered. I closed my eyes, wishing he really could have seen me. "Elena?" He said again. His shoulder moved a bit and his hand appeared in front of my face. I lifted my head and stared into his eyes. They were wide open, staring at me in shock. Could he see me?

"Damon?" I whispered. "Can you see me?"

"Elena?" He said again. I felt disappointment run through me. He didn't see me. I stood up and looked over the roof, admiring the lights all over the city. Damon got up and looked up to the stars. He turned around and started walking back into the building. I followed him.

When I got back into the room my body looked the same as it had before, dead. Damon took his seat next to the bed and took my hand. I crawled next to my body and closed my eyes. I could feel Damon still staring at the corpse.

_My eyes fluttered opened. Damon was sleeping beside me. I put my hand on his head and began playing with his hair. He moaned slowly then his head slowly raised. He blinked his eyes a couple of times then rubbed them. He looked at his watch then to my face. His eyes almost exploded._

_"Elena?" He said, smiling. I smiled back at him, he could see me! Damon unhooked the tubes from my mouth and kissed me tenderly. "Elena, you woke up!" He started shouting while gathering me in his arms. He kept kissing my cheeks, lips, and forehead. I couldn't help but smile at his happiness._

_"I missed you." I whispered. He smiled at me then brushed my lips again._

_"I missed you too." He said._

_

* * *

_

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Again, if you don't get it just send me a message or something. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, it really does mean a lot to me. The next chapter is almost done, and there is a little bit of a twist in it. I will try to get it on for the weekend or maybe tonight if I can get it finished. Again, thanks so much .. please R&R and tell me what you think so far !**_  
_


	6. Remembering Sunday

**Hey people. So many people were a little confused about the last chapter so if you were then here you go ; So a doctor goes into the room to check on Elena then blah blah blah. Then Damon is by her side telling her that she has to wake up and all that stuff, but then Stefan came and we figure out that Elena has been in coma for two months and that Damon is stealing money from the bank to pay for her life support. Then Stefan tries to tell Damon that Elena may never wake up so he gets pissed and attacks Stefan. Yeah, pretty much that. Then after Stefan leaves Damon went to get some blood and then he went to the roof .. with Elena by his side, but he can't see her. And every time that Elena touches Damon he can sense that something is there but he doesn't know for sure. Finally when they return to the hospital room Elena falls asleep and has a dream that she did wake up and Damon was by her side. I hope that helps anyone who wasn't sure about the ending, and also all _italics_ are Elena's dreams. Okay?  
**

* * *

I heard something banging around. I slowly opened my eyes. There was a stabbing in my chest. It felt like my heart was trying to rip out of my body. The walls were flying by me. I was soon in a room. Damon was by my side, he kept looking down at me.

"Excuse me sir, but you have to leave." A nurse said to Damon. He was frozen in his place, not moving a inch. "Sir?" The nurse repeated. Damon stared, horrified, at the body behind me. I got off the bed and tried walking towards Damon.

"Damon." I pleaded, bending over. The pain continued. I grabbed his shoulder, trying to regain my balance. Damon's head snapped down to me. He looked at me right in the eyes. There was another stab in my chest. I screamed falling to my knees. I looked over my shoulder to my body. The heart monitor began racing.

"Sir, if you don't leave I'll be forced to get security." She said, warning him. Damon looked back at the body then looked at the nurse. He stared into her eyes.

"I'm a doctor, I'm suppose to be here." He said. The nurse nodded then walked over to my body. Damon stood where he was with a shocked expression on his face.

"Clear!" I heard someone shout. An electric jolt ran through my body. I screamed again. "Clear!" They repeated. I held my breath to try and stop the pain, but once again a jolt ran through me. My head hit the ground and I looked up at Damon. He kept his place looking between me and my body. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Damon." I cried in a whisper. Another pain stabbed me and I squeezed my eyes closed. When I opened them again there was a bright light in front of me.

_Damon was at my side. He took my hand and we began walking towards the light. He looked down at me and smiled. "Wake up." He whispered, kissing my cheek._

I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring at a ceiling. There was faint breathing at my side, I slowly looked down and saw a man resting his head on my right hand. Who was he? I started to struggle away from the man without him waking up. I slowly got my hand free and got out of the bed. I backed away from the sleeping man and went for the door. I started running down the hall. I turned a corner and ran into a doctor. I started falling back but he caught my arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I started to struggle from his grip.

"There's someone in my room." I said, trying to get lose of him. "Let go of me!" I shouted shouting.

"Elena!" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw the man who was sleeping. I started struggling against the doctor's grip.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. The man with brown hair grabbed my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes.

"Elena! Please, listen!" He said. I tried punching him, but he ducked. "Elena?" He whispered.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" I screamed as loud as I could. I began kicking him trying to get him away from me. The man backed away from me. The doctor stepped towards me. I took a step away from him.

"Elena." He said. "My name is Dr. Hoffman, this is Damon Salvatore." He said, pointing to the man with brown hair. "Damon is a friend of yours." The doctor came towards me. "Would you like me to take you back to your room?" He asked. I nodded my head and we went back down the hallway. The Damon guy was following us. I sat back on the bed and Damon sat in the same chair he was sleeping in. I sat as far away from him as I could. The doctor said he was my friend, why couldn't I remember him. We sat in silence staring at one another. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Bonnie said, walking in the room. She nodded at Damon. "The doctor said you woke up." She said, wrapping her arms around me. "How are you feeling?"

"Weird, funny .. weird." I said. Bonnie kept glancing at the brown haired man behind me. I looked over at him and he stood up and walked out of the room. "Who was he?" I asked Bonnie.

"That's Damon." She said with a questioning look. "He's your .. friend." I nodded my head slowly, looking towards the door. "He never left your side once while you were .. asleep." I looked at her.

"What happened to me?" I asked. Bonnie looked the the ground.

"The doctor said to try not to get your heart rate going. I'll tell you another time." She said, looking at me. "All that is important is that your awake!" She said smiling. I smiled too. Why couldn't I remember anything? "So, the doctor said he wanted to keep you here for a least another night or two, just to be sure your alright, then when you get out we are going to have dinner. There is a great little restaurant downtown that just opened last month. Deal?" She asked.

"Deal."

I must have dozed off because when I woke up the room was black. I heard something beside me. I reached over to turn on the light. Then I saw Damon sleeping on the same chair as last night. Did he ever just go home? I shook him awake.

"Excuse me?" I whispered. He slowly sat upright in the chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Elena?" He asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked around then looked at me.

"I was sleeping." He said with a smirk. I could feel my heart pounding and the monitor confirmed that. What was wrong with me? "I miss that." He said, smiling to himself. I looked at him confused.

"Miss what?" I asked him. His eyes wondered around the room then feel on me.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" He asked, half sarcastic and half sad. I shook my head. He laughed to himself then he feel silent. After a few moments the silence was killing me.

"How did we meet?" I asked him. He looked at me, surprised that I'd asked him something like that.

"We uh .. met at the Mystic Grill." He said. "You were quite a partier I must say." He said, smirking at me again.

"_Were_?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "I bet I still am." I said. He stared at me.

"I'll bet you are." He said, laughing to himself. I glared at him. I might have been gone for awhile but I could still be fun.

"I am." I said, ignoring his remark.

"Well how about this," He said, leaning towards me. "When you get out of this place. We'll go back to the Mystic Grill and see if you still are the Elena Gilbert I knew and loved." He said.

"Alright." I said, smiling.

Damon told me more about how we met and how our friendship began. "We were both so drunk and you gave me your number so I gave you mine. The next morning I found a wallet and your number in my back pocket. I called it and asked if you wanted to go to lunch so I could give it to you." He said. I started laughing, was I really that dumb? "We stayed and had lunch together then you started stalking me." He said, laughing to himself.

"I did not!" I accused, laughing at myself. Damon chuckled.

"Well maybe you didn't, but we kept running into each other everywhere and I asked you if you wanted to get a coffee, and you said yes." Damon smirked again.

"That's how we became friends?" I asked him. He nodded his head and I began laughing. "Wow." I said, smiling to myself. The I let out a huge yawn.

"Okay, you better get some sleep if you don't want to have to stay another night." He said, smirking. "Good night, Elena." I rolled over and closed my eyes. Then I remembered another thing I wanted to know about.

"Damon?" I asked, turning over again. But he was gone. I sat up and looked around curiously, no one. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the little twist, Elena wakes up! Haha, anyways just a recap on what was happening ; Elena was being rushed to an emergency room. Damon was by her side and she felt what was happening to her, heart attack or something .. im not even that sure? And to verified that Damon couldn't see her but again, because she touched him, he could feel her and could only imagine the pain she was going through. Then when she opened her eyes again she was indeed AWAKE! Very exciting. But she doesn't remember anything about Damon! I know, right? It's terrible! Anyways, Elena remembers everything except what happened to her and who Damon is. (We will find out soon what happened to Elena) Then late at night she wakes up to find Damon sleeping beside her, again. She wakes him up and asks him what they hell he's doing there, then he ends up telling her how they became friends and all of that. After she is about to fall asleep she turns over to ask Damon something but he is already gone somewhere. **

**So I hope that helps anyone who needed it. I know I didn't answer many questions yet, but the next chapter I'll try to get most of them answered. So if you do have any questions, feel free to message me. Also, I might not have another chapter on for a while .. I have my graduation this week so I'll be preparing and screaming for that! I'll try my best to get it on before the weekend, but no promises. Also, so people have noticed the chapters are named after songs .. and some people have asked me if there were reasons for the chapter names and yes some of them do have reasons .. this chapter is called "Remembering Sunday - All Time Low" it relates to the chapter because Damon is explaining to Elena how they met, trying to help her _remember_ what happened on that _sunday_. Well hope that answered some of your questions, and please keep sending in your reviews and questions .. hope you liked it and I'll try hard for the next chapter.  
**


	7. Déjà Vu

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update but this week and weekend has been the busiest week in this whole year. I had all my prepping for grad then I had my grad then I had all my parties then I had a soccer tournament. Wasn't pretty. So I hope you guys can excuse that and I'll probably be back on track with the chapter every other day or every other two days or something, but I'll try my hardest. **

**

* * *

**"Here's your purse, yours sun glasses, and your papers." The nurse handed me my belongings and gave me a warm smile. "Good-bye Elena." She said. I smiled back to her.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jenna asked me. I nodded my head and we walked down the hall towards the elevators. The doors opened and there were a man and a women standing inside. The man had his arm around her and she was weeping into his shirt. I stepped in before the doors closed and Jenna pressed the ground button. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, hearing the pulley lowering us down. Once the doors opened, Jenna, stepped out and I followed, glancing once more at the sad women. I caught up to Jenna and we made it for the main doors.

"Are you glad to be free?" She asked me. I looked up to the blue sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight. I took a small breathe before answering.

"Yeah," I said, smiling to myself. It felt weird to be walking around, like I'd been gone for months. "Really glad." I said, under my breathe.

Jenna opened the passenger door for me and I climbed onto the leather seat. She closed it softly and walked around the rear of the car to get into the drivers side. I slipped my seat belt across my chest and leaned back in my chair, admiring the flowers outside of the hospital. Jenna started the car and began driving through to the exit. When we were on the main road I was expecting to see a large garden in the park, but instead, there were two large buildings over top of the slides and swings.

"What happened there?" I asked Jenna. She looked out my window and glanced at the buildings.

"They started construction not long after your accident." She said. I turned my head to look at her.

"What happened to me? How long was I gone? Why did they all of a sudden put up buildings?" I asked. She slowed the car to a red light and watched the people cross the street. "Jenna?" I said.

"The doctor said it was best if you forgot about the whole thing." She said, not returning my glare. "The main idea is, is that your still here now and you wont be leaving anymore." The light turned green and she slowly eased off the brake and pushed down the gas.

"What day is it?" I asked her.

"Friday." She said, looking at me from the corner of her eye. "Why?"

"Guess I'd better start working on my English report." I said, remembering that it was due Monday. Jenna giggled and I turned to look at her. "What's so funny?" I asked, smiling at her laugh.

"You don't need to worry about your report, Elena." She said. I stared at her.

"But it was due on Monday." I said in confusion. Jenna laughed again and turned the corner of our street.

"Just, don't worry, okay?" She turned up the driveway and turned to me. "Ready?" She asked me. I slowly nodded. I hadn't seen Jer in awhile. I took a breathe before pushing open my door. Jenna waited at the steps then grabbed my hand and opened the door.

"Surprise!" A group of people shouted, jumping out from behind the couch and coming through the kitchen. I jumped back a little, startled. I began laughing and saw a large sign hanging in a archway. 'Welcome home, Elena!' it said in big blue letters. Caroline and Bonnie went running up to me, grabbing me in a hug.

"Welcome home!" Caroline said. Bonnie hugged me, too, and I looked around at everyone else.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. Jeremy emerged from the crowd and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's good to see you, sis." He said. I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around him. I looked into the crowd and noticed everyone. Matt, Stefan, Selena, Cendra, Chad, Taylor. But there was one face that stood out the most. He stood, staring at me, clapping his hands and smirking. He waved when I made eye contact with him. I smiled to him and began laughing when Lauren pulled me into a hug. Caroline then pushed through everyone and grabbed my hand.

"Follow me!" She said. I began walking into the kitchen and saw it decorated with purple and black balloons, purple streamers, lots of food and beverages, and a large white and purple cake.

"While you were in the hospital, we missed your birthday." Caroline said, pulling me towards the cake. "So, this is sort of a birthday slash welcome home party."

"Caroline, you guys didn't have to do this." I said, looking at the group of people who had followed into the kitchen. Caroline lit the candles and began singing 'Happy Birthday' with everyone joining in. I blew out the candles and everyone started clapping. Matt walked up to me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in my ear. "I'm glad your back."

"Thanks." I said. "So am I." He smiled at me then walked over to Caroline's side.

The cake was served and I even opened presents. I said 'thanks' and 'thank you so much, I love it!' so many times, it wasn't even funny. After an hour of hanging out and catching up with everyone and the gossip I escaped out the back door and looked out into the darkness. There was a silent breeze from the north and I could smell the flowers Jenna must have planted at the small garden in the back of the yard. I heard a piece of the deck crackle and I turned around to see Damon standing behind me. He held a box that was wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a blue ribbon. It looked so familiar, like déjà vu or something from a dream.

"Hey." He said, walking beside me. "Beautiful night, huh?" He asked, looking out into the darkness.

"Yeah," I said. "I love nights like these, they're peaceful." I looked at him from the corner of my eye just in time to see him turn his head from me. I coughed to try and hide my laugh, but it didn't work too well.

"What?" Damon asked, looking down at me.

"Nothing." I said. We stood in silence for a few moments before he turned to me.

"This is for you." He said, handing me the box. I smiled at him and took the box.

"Thanks." But this time, while saying it, I actually meant it. Unlike all the times I'd said it before. I slowly undid the ribbon then realized the wrapping paper had already been teared at. I tried not to smile but failed. I continued to rip it until I saw the long white box. I opened it slowly only to find there wasn't anything in it. I looked up at Damon who was smirking at me.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but there isn't anything in it." I said, holding up the box. He let out a soft laugh and then moved back my hair from my shoulders.

"That's because, dear Elena, your already wearing it." I looked down to my neck and noticed a silver neckless. It was a small heart locket and on the back it said 'EG and DS forever'. I started feeling light headed, like I'd seen all of this before, and now I was suppose to cry and Damon would whip it away while kissing me gently and we'd hug each other. I looked up at him and he put his hand to my cheek, I could see the moisture that was left on his finger. I couldn't move my legs, I think I was in shock. It was _way_ to familiar.

"When did you give me this?" I asked, whipping my cheek. Damon took a step closer and took the locket in his hand.

"While you were asleep." He said. "It was your birthday and I was the first one to give you your present and the first one to wish you a happy birthday." He looked into my eyes for two seconds and I thought I saw moisture. But why would he need to be crying? Was it because I didn't remember him or his gift? He turned to face to darkness, releasing the neckless. I slowly walked around Damon until I was face-to-face with him.

"Thank-you." I said, staring into his eyes. Showing him that I really was gracefull for his gift. "It really do love it." I said. He looked right above my head, not really looking at me. I slowly put my arms around his neck and laid my head into his chest. A few moments later he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled away after a second and smiled down at me.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. "But I think you should return to your party." I started to laugh.

"I highly doubt that anyone even notices my absents." I looked through the glass door and saw everyone his the living room with a drink in their hand and a smile on their face. "They don't know who I am. I don't even know who I am." I turned back to Damon. "But be my guest." I said, gesturing towards the house. He looked at the house then back at me.

"As fun as that sounds .. I'm afraid I'm going to pass." He said. "I got places to be and no one to see." He smiled at me then took a step closer. "I hope you have a nice night, Elena." He said, holding out his hand. I looked at it for awhile before putting mine in his. "And, welcome home." He said. Our hands slowly shook. He turned and walked towards the gate.

"Wait!" I called after him. "Where are you going?" I asked, walking towards him.

"Home." He smirked. "Would you like to come? Or are you having too much fun here?" I glanced back through the door then back to Damon. When I didn't say nothing Damon walked away. I looked once again back through the door before I ran after him.

"Damon!" I called, running. "Damon!" Wow, he walks fast. When I reached the driveway I couldn't see him. I turned around then jumped when I bumped into him. "Damon!" I said, holding my heart, hearing and feeling it race in my chest.

"I heard you calling my name?" He asked, half amused. I nodded, trying to catch my breath.

"So, does that mean you'd like to ditch your party with me?" I looked past him at the house than nodded.

"Yeah." He smirked then walked past me. I ran to catch up with him. "Has anyone told you that you walk really fast?" He looked over at me then shook his head. He opened a door to a red classic car. "This is what you drive around in?" I asked. He nodded.

"Aside from my effortless good looks, I need something to impress the ladies." I shook my head in disbelief. "Would you rather walk to my house?" I looked up the street, it was dark, even with the street lights. I shook my head and jumped into the passenger seat. He walked, or ran, to the drivers side and started the engine.

We started down the street and, ten minutes later, we were at a large boarding house. "You live _here_?" I asked. I shrugged his shoulders, like it was nothing special. I huffed in disbelief while he walked up to the porch. I ran to catch up with him. He opened the door for me and removed his jacket, then slowly removed mine.

"You have an .. amazing house." I said, glancing around. "It seems so .. familiar." I whispered to myself.

"It does?" Damon asked, almost shocked. I turned around to face him. He took a step closer to me. I nodded.

"Yes," I said. "It's like I've been here before, but in my dreams." I walked into an room straight ahead. There were book shelves everywhere, couches, a fireplace, and a large rectangular table. I looked through the different books on the shelves. I glided my fingers across them, seeing the dust raise from every touch.

"Do you just live here?" I asked him.

"No." He said, looking down at his feet. "Stefan .. he's my brother. We live here with out uncle, Zach."

"Is Zach here now?" I asked. Damon looked up.

"He's on a .. vacation." Damon shrugged and I saw regret on his face. I walked towards him.

"Did I ever meet Zach?" I asked. Damon shrugged.

"Yeah, sometimes I felt you only came to see him, not me." He laughed to himself.

"So we were good friends than?" I asked him, curiously. There was a mug on a side table, beside the couch. I looked at it then walked towards it. There was a slight smudge of lip gloss on the rim. I picked up the mug and then I saw a dream I had, or I thought it was a dream. I looked over a Damon.

"Elena?" He said, walking towards me. "Are you alright?" He guided me to the couch and sat me down beside him. I felt my mouth hanging open. I held up the mug.

"I remember." I said, staring into Damon's eyes. "I remember us walking from the forest into the den. You made me a hot drink. I fell asleep in your arms in front of the fire." Damon's face went through five different expressions. I grabbed his hand. "I remember." I whispered. Damon leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly.

"Elena." He breathed. His voice sounded painful. I pulled my lips back to his but he pulled again. "Elena." He said. I looked at him.

"Damon, I remember. Everything." I said. Squeezing his hand. Then I was squeezing air. I looked around the room and spotted him with his back to me.

"No, Elena. You don't remember everything." He turned to me and I saw tears flood his eyes. I stood up and walked towards him. "Stop!" He shouted. "You don't remember! You shouldn't have forgiven me!" He hollard. I started at him.

"What are you talking about, Damon?" He turned back to the fireplace and I felt tears welt up in my eyes. "Damon?" I whispered. "Please, what are you talking about?" He didn't turn around. He didn't even move a muscle.

"Did anyone even tell you how you ended up in the hospital?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Do you remember how you were put in the hospital? Do you remember who put you in the hospital?" He still didn't face me. But I could hear the sobs in his voice. Then it flooded back to me. He slowly turned to face me. I put my hand to my mouth and felt tears run down my face.

"You did."

* * *

**Well ? Did you like it ? I tried making it a little longer, to make up for the long update. Anyways here is just a recap for anyone who got confused ; Elena was released from the hospital, went home to find that there was a surprise party (to make up for the birthday she missed ; she was in coma for a few months) then ditched half way through it outside, where Damon shows up. He hands her a present (go back to chapters 2 & 3) but finds that she is already wearing it (when she was in coma Damon put it around her neck for her birthday present). Then he wants t leave and Elena wants to go with him .. so she goes with him. At his house she finds a coffee mug with lip gloss on it and when she picks it up she can remember everything from the night in the den (chapter 3). But when she tells Damon she remembers everything he makes her remember how she ended up in the hospital and all that!**

**So again, sorry for the late update. But between my graduation and all the parties and stuff .. it was busy. But as I said I will be back on track soon because it is now SUMMER! Super excited about that. The following chapters will explain Elena's hospitalization. Also, check out my profile .. I have uploaded it and there is a clip thing (copy and paste!) and I have a poll! So go check those out .. review, tell me what you think, any questions/ideas. Let me know! Next chapter while be sometime this week ! Stay tuned.  
**


	8. Live Like We're Dying

"How could you do this to me!" I screamed at Damon. He was sitting down looking back and forth between his hands and me. "Why would you do that to me! I trusted you! I let you in! I told you things I haven't even told Bonnie or Jenna!" I started pacing around the room. I was so angry I thought I was about to expload.

"Elena, you will never know how so-"

"Don't even." I said, cutting him off. "Don't even tell me you were sorry, because sorry doesn't make it better!"

I stood in front of him. All I wanted to do was throw my fist into his face, but I knew I would end up in the hospital with a broken hand. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. It wasn't working. I kept replaying the night in my head. I opened my eyes and saw Damon looking intently at me. I turned around, trying to avoid his stare. Could my life get any better?

"Elena?" Damon said. His voice was closer than I thought and I jumped, turning to glare at him. He stood directly in front of me. He extended his hand.

"I'm leaving. Please, give me the keys." I said. He looked at me the pointed towards the side table. I grabbed them in my hand and raced towards the door.

"Elena, please don't leave!" Damon called after me. Tears started falling off my cheeks. I reached for the door handle and pulled it open. But it shut right away. I looked up and saw Damon. "At least let me drive you home." He said. I wiped away the tear lingering on my cheek.

"I'm not going home, now move. I hate you, and I never want to see you again." Damon reluctantly stood aside and opened the door for me. I rushed out and ran for the car. I turned the key and started the engine. The car backed out of the driveway. When I hit the road I drove as fast as I could. The trees were a blur and I couldn't read any of the signs that flew passed me. Partly because of the speed and because of my tears.

I was driving for almost five minutes. I couldn't see anything. I wiped my eyes, trying to see, but the steering wheel started turning. I grabbed the wheel and turned it the other way, but I wasn't able to tell where I was going. I pressed the breaks and wiped my eyes, but I was still moving. I kept pressing the breaks and nothing happened. I looked forward and saw trees going by my. The car bumped up and down. I hit my head and felt it rushing out blood. Then I saw a cliff ahead. I struggled to undo my seat belt, but it was stuck. I started screaming kicking. I tugged and pulled on the belt, but it didn't budge. Then, I was flying through the air. I screamed as loud as I could. Then water blurred my vision as the windows cracked under the water pressure. I looked around for a knife or something sharp. But no luck. I opened the glove department and a pocket knife floated up. I reached for it but it floated away. I struggled to get it then I took a breath and felt the water close over me.

I pushed myself off my seat and searched for the knife. Then I spotted it in the backseat. I reached for the seat recliner and pushed myself forward. I grabbed the knife with the tips of my fingers but it slipped and went out the window. I knew I was going to die. I was going to miss Jenna and Jeremy. Not to mention Bonnie and Caroline and Stefan. Then I remembered Damon. The last thing I said to him. '_I hate you and I never want to see you again'_. Shit. I wish I could take that back. Sure he hurt me, but I loved him. I couldn't picture me with anyone but him. When I saw my future I was with him. _Always_ him. Now I had no future. I had no life. I had no Damon. I closed my eyes and felt my throat go tight. I was dying. Everyday, every minute, every second. But now, I was dead.

* * *

**So first of all, sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter should be tonight or tomorrow morning. I hope everyone likes it. Also, I know everyone wants to know what happened to Elena, and I promised, you will know. I'm stilling trying to find the perfect moment to put it into. But if you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know, I'd love to know what you think should or might happen. And thanks so much for all the reviews that have been sent in, they are incredible! It means so much to me and it really encourages me to write more often. And for anyone who had troubles following the chapter, just let me know and I'll try to help you out. So, hope you enjoy and any questions also feel free to ask. Please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Dreamer

_I figured there was no use in struggling. The knife floated away and I was left to die. Besides the fact I was underwater, I was crying, wishing I never said anything to Damon. Who knew this would have happened? It took a long time, though. I thought I should have at least seen the light or watched my life flash before my eyes. I was freezing. I just wanted everything to be over. My throat was killing. I was hoping for Damon to come save me, like he always did. But then again, this wasn't Twilight._

_Then everything happened at once. I saw a white light. I figured I might as well walk towards it. Then I passed my adopted parents and Jeremy. They all smiled to me. I was then back in ninth grade, meeting Bonnie and Caroline. I passed all my teachers and principles then I met Stefan. He waved and smiled at me. Then last, but not least, I saw Damon. Right at that moment it was like every fight we ever had didn't matter. Everything that he had done, didn't matter. He held out his hand and mouthed that he loved me. I reached out to touch his hand but then I was yanked backwards. The light began to fade and Damon went with it. I tried reaching for his hand, but something kept holding me back. Then .. Damon was gone. _

_I opened my eyes and saw a man with his lips to mine. I pushed him off of me and chocked on the water that was coming up my mouth. I stared at the man. Then realized he was trying to help me. _

_"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "How did you know where I was?" I caughft up more water and waited for Damon's answer._

_"After you left I was scared about where you were going, if you would make it there .. " He trailed off. "So, I went to Bonnie and asked her. Finally she told me that there was water and a stuck seat belt. After that I followed you scent and searched the shore of the lake. I was scared I might not make it .. " He looked down._

_I felt my throat go tight again. I threw my arms around him and started to cry._

_"Thank you." I sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I- I- I was just so angry, but no one should have to hear something like - " His lips crashed into mine. His hand twisted itself in my hair and he pulled me to my feet. He pulled me into a bear hug then pulled his lips from mine._

_"I'll always be there. No matter what." I pulled his lips back to mine. I felt the tingling in my hands every time I ran my fingers through his hair. After a couple minutes he set me back on my feet and put an arm around my waist, to support me. He used his other hand to run over my cheek bones. He slowly leaned closer towards my face. We stared each other in the eyes. He closed his then his mouth came closer to mine. I snapped my eyes closed and waited. He kissed my cheek bone then moved towards my ear._

_"Let's go." He whispered in my ear. I nodded slowly and opened my eyes. He kissed me softly and pull his jacket over my shoulders. He then took my hand and we walked through the sand towards the road. He then picked me up in his arms._

_"So, you don't want to go to your home?" He questioned. I shook my head and placed it on his shoulder, closing my eyes and listened to his heart slowly thud. "So .. where do you want to go?" I smiled to myself._

_"What about .. our home?" Damon kissed my head and laughed quietly. I must have slowly drifted asleep, but when I woke up again I was in a large white room. I was laying in a king size bed with a rose and an envelope beside me. I smiled then reached for the envelope. _

_Elena, _

_How is this for our house? I'll be back soon, figured you might be hungry so I went to get some human crap. Be back soon. _

_Love you so much,_

_Damon._

_I smiled at the letter and picked up the rose. I looked around the white room and saw a change of clothes on the dresser. I quickly changed into them and walked around the house. When I walked into the hallway it was all wooden floors with lots of windows. There was a second bedroom on the left and a full batheroom on the right. I kept walking down the halls and passed at least five other doors. When I made it down the stairs sun was shinning through the large windows. I went through a dinning room and a living room until I came to the kitchen. Damon stood in front of the stove with a eggs flipping through the air. He caught it perfectly. _

_"Good morning, Sunshine." He said, turning around to smirk at me. I smiled to myself, missing his warm smiled in the morning and his comforting hugs at night. I sat down on the island._

_"Morning." Damon flipped the egg onto a bagel and placed a slice of cheese on top of it. He cut the bagel in two and walked to my side. He brushed my lips and put the plate down in front of me. He grabbed a stool and sat across from me._

_"So, what would you like to do today?" He asked. "We have this whole place to ourselves." He winked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and took a bit of the bagel._

_"That depends." I swallowed. "Where are we?" He watched as I took another bit._

_"Well .. you can look out the window. It might help." I stared at him then turned in my seat. I walked around the counter and raced to the sliding doors. I opened then quickly and felt my jaw drop. Damon's hands were around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder._

_"This is .. beautiful." I said. In front of me there was a archway with flowers all around it. There was a stone path leading out onto a small dock. On the dock there was a small patio. The water was crystal with fish and small turtles swimming by the shore. I walked under the arch and my feet slipped into soft white sand. I looked back at Damon. He stood at the door with his arms crossed. He smiled and laughed as I twirled around looked up at the blue sky. Damon was by my side. His hand slipped into mine. I smiled at him._

_"This really is amazing." I said. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He pulled away after a few moments._

_"There's one other thing." He said, looking into my eyes. He threw me over his shoulder._

_"Damon!" I screamed, laughing. He started spinning around and walked across the sand. _

_"Close your eyes." He said. "No peeking either." I closed my eyes and he kept walking. Then I was falling. He threw my onto a couch and jumped on top of me. "Well?" He smirked. I sat up and looked around. It was a small sun room with rugs and couches everywhere. There was also a book shelf covering one whole side of the room._

_"Damon." I whispered. "Damon .. this is .. just .. over the top." I said, walking around the room. Feeling everything to be sure it was real. I looked over at Damon. "What is this?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulder's and winked at me._

_"I know how much you like to read, I figured in the morning this would be perfect." He said. "And at night, there are light's." He pointed to the roof where there were white ball light's hanging above us. I looked back at Damon. _

_"Why?" I asked him. "Why did you do this for me?"_

_"Because," He said, moving closer to me. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me to his chest. He kissed me gently. "Because .. I love you and because ... " He kissed me again. "Elena, you have to wake up."_

* * *

**Well I hope everyone likes this chapter. I know I left everyone hanging .. but .. oh well :) Anyways, thanks for all your reviews, as always, and next chapter will be later tonight tomorrow morning ? So, read and review , tell me what you think. And, stay tuned ! **


	10. I'm Not Perfect

I felt something tugging at my seat belt. Damon. He did come! Come on Elena, hold your breath a little longer and it will all be over. I can be with Damon and my family and friends. The seat belt unwrapped from my waist and he pulled me out through the window. He swam to the surface and I could finally breath again. He dragged me through the water.

"Damon." I choked. My head was spinning and I still found it hard to breathe. "Damon." I said, again.

"It's going to be okay, Elena."

I tried opening my eyes but it hurt. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around Damon and tell him how sorry I was. He put his hand on my forehead and pulled me up to my feet.

"Just take a step up here." I moved my foot and searched for a solid ground. Then I started rocking. "Wow." He grabbed my waist and pushed me up. Where were we? On a rock or something. "Sorry about that." Then I fell backwards. He caught me and laid me on something soft. "Damon. I - I'm sorr-." I was so tired I thought I was going to die. Then again, I almost did one minute ago. Anything is possible. He put something over top of me, a blanket I assumed, and everything fell silent. Except for the occasional rocking.

_"Your going to be alright." Damon said, pulling my hair out of my eyes. He wore a smirk on his face and I took another sip of my tea he had given me. "I love you." _

_"I love you too." I said. His whole face lighted up and he kissed my cheek. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked._

_"Well first your going to finish your tea, then get some sugar into your system, and then .. " He trailed off. He bent his head down and looked at his hands._

_"Damon, what?" I asked, concerned about the way he was acting. He looked me in the eyes and kissed my lips. _

_"Then .. your going to wake up, and we can be together." He smiled at me then he closed his eyes, releasing my hand._

I opened my eyes. I looked around the room. Where was I? I didn't recognize anything that was surrounding me. The last thing I remembered was leaving the hospital with a strange man. I got up from the couch I was laying on and walked around the small space. There was a sink and a mini fridge and a small table with two chairs. Then I spotted stairs. I slowly walked towards them but the ground began rocking. I grabbed onto one of the chairs and waited for it to stop. When it finally did stop I walked up the stairs. I peeked out the door and saw water. Was I on a boat? Why the hell was I on a boat? Then a shadow clouded my vision. I looked up and saw a man with blond hair. I closed the door and held it shut. The man tapped on the door.

"Elena?" He said. "Elena, it's me, Chad." He tried opening the door. I held it closed as hard as I could.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Elena. I'm with the police department. We went to the same school." I found a lock on the door and turned it. He stopped trying to open it and just stood on the other side. "If you don't believe me on the fridge, my badge should be there." I turned down the stairs and saw the fridge. I walked towards it and picked up gold badge. '_Mystic Falls Police Department; Junior Officer Chad Thomas'_ I walked up to the door and slowly turned the knob.

"Hey." He said, with a smile. I stared at him and handed him his badge. "Thanks. How are you feeling anyways? Before you fell asleep I checked your blood pressure and stuff. You know, just to be sure you didn't need to go to the hospital or anything." When I didn't say anything he pointed to the water. "I called my Chief. She said that they will pull your car out by tonight." I nodded my head, trying to remember what happened. "So .. Elena Gilbert." I looked up at him and he grinned. "I haven't seen you in almost 3 months."

Who was this guy? He was starting to really annoy me. He didn't take his eyes off of me. I crossed my arms over my chest. That's when I realized I was wearing an over sized sweater. I looked at it.

"Uh, your clothes were wet. I just sorta .. put my sweater on you last night," He walked towards me. "Do you want a change of clothes?" I stared at him. I nodded realizing my clothes were still wet. Chad walked passed me, touching my arm, I jumped back at his touch. "Sorry." He said, smiling.

He walked down the stairs and came back up with a handful of clothes. He handed them to me. "You can change downstairs if you like." I took the clothes and walked downstairs. I went into the washroom and closed the door. It wasn't big at all. I was lucky if I could get my shoes off without hitting the toilet. I changed slowly, not really wanting to go and see him again. But then again, what if he could tell me anything that happened the night I went into the hospital. When I finished changing I figured I couldn't hide in the bathroom the rest of my life. I gathered my wet clothes and walked out of the washroom. Chad was sitting on the couch that I slept on. I held my clothes in my hands. He raised from his seat.

"Do you want me to take those? I can dry them if you like." He extended his hand for the clothes. I gave them to him and went to sit on the couch. Chad hung them on the chair then turned to me. "Well you aren't very chatty, huh?" He winked and smiled to me. His smile vanished when I didn't say anything. "So, I heard about your accident a couple months ago." He got an energy drink from the fridge and leaned against the small counter. I nodded slowly, looking down at my hands.

"It's Chad, right?" I asked him. He took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah." He said, sounding a little confused. "Chad Thomas." I looked up at him and he walked over to the couch. He took a seat beside me and stared at me. He wasn't ugly, at all. He was very tall with perfect length blond hair. His eyes were the bluest blue I had ever seen and his muscles were probably visible from miles away. He wore a pair of beige shorts with a brown hoodie and flip flops.

"How do you know me, again?" I asked him, staring into his brilliant blue eyes. He held his drink on his knee and looked at me.

"We went to elementary and high school together." He said. "My dad was friends with yours, we use to hangout when we were kids. Then I went to police collage. Just graduated this year." He said, smiling to himself. I gave him a quick smile then his face went serious. "You don't remember, do you?" He asked, sounding upset. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but no." I looked down to my hands. "The last thing I remember was leaving the hospital, unsure of how I got in there in the first place."

"Oh." Chad said. "Last I heard was you got your memory back." I looked up at him to see his head turn away from me.

"Do you know how I got into the hospital?" I asked. Chad stared at the wall for awhile then finally turned his attention back to me.

"I was here when it happened." He said. "The police said that it was an animal attack." He glanced at me then turned away again. "They said that you were attacked and the other man .. died." He said. He turned to face me. "Lucky for you Damon was there. From what I heard

if he wasn't there .. " He trailed off. "It was right after you two got .. together."

"Why does everyone keep saying it like that?" I said, cutting him off. "Everyone says _together_ like it means something totally different." I stared at him and waited for an answer.

"Well, Elena, you and Damon were together for almost two and a half years. You guys were completely in love, not that little high school crush, you two were in such a committed relationship. After you second year in collage, he proposed." He stared at me, waiting for me to remember something. "You said yes, of course, and you guys started planning the wedding. You invited me and my family. I actually .. gave you away." He smiled at me.

"How long was I married to him, before the attack." I asked.

"Uhm, when you were driving to the airport, after the ceremony, it was dark and you guys saw a bear on the road. Damon tried avoiding it but ended up in the ditch. I guess the window got cracked and a man was walking on the side of the orad at the time. The police assumed that, during the crash, you hit your head. But the bear went over to the car and .. he took a bite of you." Chad pulled my hair over my shoulder and looked at my neck. "The thing I don't get is how small the bite on your neck is. The Chief wont let anyone look at reports. She says they are finished with and no one has any reason to look at them." He shrugged his shoulders.

I got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom. He was right, the bite mark looked way to small to be a bears, unless it was it's cub. I touched it gently, running my fingers over the bumpy bite marks.

_I was singing along with the radio. Damon took my hand and smiled. _

_"It's just us two, forever." He said. He kissed my hand then looked back to the road. Then glass shattered into my face. I started screaming and Damon blocked my face with his arm. "Hold on!" He shouted. The car rolled onto it's side and flipped three times. Damon was by my side pulling me out of the car and into his arms. _

_"Elena?" He said, urgently. "Elena!" He started hollaring. Then my head cracked against the pavement. I heard something smash then pain entered my whole body. There was something crunching in my neck. I started screaming. I felt my blood pouring from the womb. _

_"Damon!" I screamed. I couldn't control anything in my body. It felt like my body was lit on fire. I screamed again, crying and praying for the pain to stop. I heard something crack beside me then I felt Damon at my side._

_"Elena!" He screeched. He put his hand to my neck. "Elena, come on baby." He said. _

_Something was on my mouth then something was being pushed down my throat. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. The pain slowly faded but I could still feel the blood on my skin. I opened my eyes and saw Damon looking down on me. He pulled me into his arms and rocked us back and forth. Then he looked at his hand and back to me. Three things happened in one second. Damon's face changed, the pain returned in my neck, and everything went black._

Something warm touched my arm. I jumped back and saw Chad staring at me with concern.

"Elena?" He whispered. Tear flooded my eyes and I fell to the floor. I put my head in my hands and Chad sat beside me. He put his arm around me and put my head on his shoulder. "Shhhhh." He said, moving the hair from my face. "Everything is going to be fine."

I sobbed in Chad's arms for almost five minutes. He helped me to my feet and brought me back into the living space. I took a seat in the chair at the table and he made me a tea. He sat down across from me and eyed me every once and awhile. Once we finished our tea he helped me up the stairs.

"So, where were you heading anyways?" He asked. I looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "Last night, your car went off a cliff? Where were you going in such a rush?" I looked out onto the water.

"I don't really remember. All I know is that I wanted to get as far away from this town as I could." I looked back at him. He smiled at me. "Why are you on the water?" I asked. He looked out to the water.

"I love to be on the water." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "I remember as a kid I always wanted to sail around the world." He looked back to me and started to chuckle.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's nothing really. But I remember when I first told you that, you insisted that you came with me." He started laughing again. I smiled and looked back out onto the water. I wonder what it would be like sail around the world. See what the world looked like on another perspective. "So, where do you want me to drop you off?" Chad asked. "I can take you to Jenna's if you like? Or back home." I stared at him.

"Would you mind if I hung out here for a little while?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"If you'd like. We can even go for a little adventure too, take this boat around the island up there." He pointed out into the water. I couldn't even see the island but I nodded, it would help me clear my head.

"Sure." I said.

"Alright." He said, smiling at me. "But you do have to be back in about an hour or two, the Chief will probably want to check in with you. Your little accident." I nodded my head and got to my feet.

"Sounds like a plan." His smiled got even wider. "So, what do I do first?" I asked. I followed him over to the steering wheel. He let me sit down and he showed me how to turn on the engine and turn around. After a couple of fails, with Chad's help, the boat was completely turned around and I was able to speed towards the island. Occasionally, Chad, would help me steer. After awhile I switched places with him and he took the wheel. He pointed to the different places on the way.

"You really know this area, don't you?" I said. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, something he seemed to do a lot. I smiled myself, happy to realize that. His smile was very warming, every time he did I felt like smiling and laughing myself. Something about it all seemed so right, but wrong at the same time. We finally reached the island and Chad stopped the boat ten meters away from the shore.

"Do you wanna go check it out?" He asked. I stared at him as if he were kidding. "Come on, Elena. It's not even big enough to get lost on." He walked up to me and took my hand. He pulled me to the edge of the boat. He took off his shoes then his hoodie. He dived into the water and waited for me. "Come on, Elena!" He called out. "Don't be a chicken!" He teased.

I kicked off my shoes and his sweater. I sat on the edge of the boat and slid into the water. It was, surprisingly, warm from the sun sitting on it all day. I swam up to Chad and we made it for shore.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him. He climbed up the rocks and helped me. He was right about one thing though, the island was definitely not something we could get lost on. It was about the same width of a town house. There were trees on the edge of the island but in the center it was sand with a small fire pit and a log.

"I found it." He said. "When we- I was younger I was just boating and it looked like no one even knew about it. So we- I found some wood, made a fire, then there was a log that got knocked down from a storm. I come here whenever I want to just .. let go." He looked down at me and smiled. The sand was soft on my feet, it felt good. I sat down on the log.

_Chad lit the fire then sat beside me. We sat in silent with a blanket on our laps and Chad grabbed the bag of marshmallows. He handed me one and I put it on the rod. _

_"So, you leave for Spain tomorrow." I said to him. He stared at the fire. _

_"Yeah." He said sadly. He took the rod from my hand and put it in the fire. He waited a few moments then checked it. It was golden brown. He took the smore then handed it to me. "Just how you like it." He smiled to me._

_"Yeah .. " I didn't take a bite of the smore. This sucked, I'd be stuck in this crummy town the whole summer while my best friend would be gone. Whenever he wasn't around nothing seemed right, I always wanted to be with him. He sent butterflies through my stomach and made my heart flutter._

_"We better get going." Chad said, taking the bucket of water and pouring it onto the fire. "We're going to be in enough trouble as it is." I put the smore down and put the marshmallows and blanket in my bag. I stood up and headed for the water. I threw my bag in the canoe and turned around to face Chad._

_"Chad." I said. He was closer then I thought. I felt his breath on my face and then his lips touched mine. My entire body started tingling. It was a cold night, but at that second I felt like I was on the sun. He pulled away._

_"I'm going to miss you." He said. "I'll write you everyday. Promise." I hugged him tightly. _

_"I'll miss you too." I said. _

I looked over to Chad. He lit a fire and walked over beside me. He stared into the fire and smiled to himself.

"I had lots of memories here." He said, turning to me. I looked at the fire and tried to remember what I was like. Who my friends were, my family, my .. husband. "This was where .. " He trailed off. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say, I decided to play dumb.

"Where what?" I asked, not looking at him.

"It's where .. I had my first kiss." I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw him looking at me, smiling. I turned my attention to the sky.

"I think we should start going." I said, getting to my feet. Chad reached for the bucket of water and dumped it onto the fire. I walked to the edge of the island. I started to feel frustrated. It seemed like Chad brought me here to remember him. I heard him right behind me. I was about to jump into the water but something grabbed my hand.

"Elena, wait." He said. I turned around not returning his gaze. "What's wrong? I thought we were having fun?" He didn't let go of my hand.

"So did I." I said. "Is that the only reason why you brought me here? To try and get me to remember you?" I snatched my hand away from his and folded my arms across my chest. Chad stepped closer to me.

"Elena," He said. "Did you remember something?" I stared at him. Damnit!

"No." I said. "Look, can we just go. I'm cold and we still need to talk to the police." He nodded his head and helped me slip down the rock. We swam to the boat and he steered us back to land.

There were police cars on the dock. I helped Chad tie to boat to the dock and we headed towards the officers. Then a man came running up to me and put his hands on either side of my face.

"Elena!" He said. I backed away from him. It was the same man that took me from the hospital. The man that Chad said I was .. married to. "I was worried about you. When you left the house upset .. I figured you'd come home. But when you didn't I got worried and .. " He looked at me then stepped closer. "Elena?" He said. Chad walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. The man's face went from worried to sad. "You don't remember, do you?" He said. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but no." I said.

"Great. This is just .. terrific!" He hollard. He put his hands on his head and began cursing and swearing. "Not again." He repeated. I looked at Chad, horrified. I felt sad for the man. He too was something to look at. He was very well built, looked harder than rock. He had dark brown hair, with popping blue eyes. He stood taller then Chad, too.

"Just .. give him some time." He said, glancing at the man. "Damon really misses you. He never left your side once while you were in coma." I stared, shocked, at the man .. Damon. He really must have cared about me.

"He is the guy that I .. married, right?" I asked Chad, not wanting to be mistaken. He nodded then a women with short blond hair called his name and signaled him to go and talk with her.

"I'll be right back." He said. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled then walked over the the lady. Damon was still cursing and going on about how his life sucked. He looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"Elena." He whispered. I stood where I was, unsure of what to do. I didn't no him .. well remember him. The person he loves and married is not the person I am right now. If only there was some way I could tell him that without hurting him even more, somehow, I didn't think that was possible.

"No, no, no, no!" He said. "She remembered me last night, God damnit!" He cursed. He stopped when he noticed I was still looking at him. He straightened his jacket and walked over to me. He took a deep breath. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded. "The officer's said your car went off a cliff." His voice cracked at the last word. I nodded again, I wasn't really sure what else to do. "This is all my fault." He whispered. Chad walked over to me and Damon.

"Uhm, the officer's over there need your statement." He said, pointing the one of the officer's standing beside a police car. I nodded and glanced at Damon. He looked me in the eye and broke my heart. I felt like I'd just lost the love of my life, too.

"Sorry." I said to him. Then I walked over to the officer.

* * *

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the late update. But I tried to make sure this chapter was longer and had more drama in it, to make up for it. Anyways, so Elena gains her memory only to lose it again! So terrible, poor Damon. But then again, Chad doesn't sound so terrible either? No .. Elena is only Damon's. Also in this chapter, we find out how Elena ended up in the hospital! Finally after forever. So, as always thanks for your wonderful reviews, let me know what you think of Chad! And what happened between Damon and Elena the night she was hospitalized! I'd love to hear what everyone thought of the chapter .. so please send in your reviews. As always, any questions, ideas, thoughts for future chapters , let me know! And for the next chapter I do hope to get it up within the next TWO days. So stay tuned ! **


	11. Gonna Ask You To Marry Me

**Okay, so please read before you start! In my last chapter I used some italics. I had some questions on weather they were Elena's dreams or a flashback. So, just to clear things up, the italics where Damon said, "First, you have to wake up." that was Elena's dream. But the italics from now on are Elena remembering her past. I'm so sorry for any inconvenience. **

**

* * *

**The police were convinced that I needed to go back to the hospital, thinking I was suicidal. I tried fighting with them and told them they had everything wrong. Chad and Damon must have realized something was wrong, they walked up behind me and asked what the issue was.

"Ms. Gilbert should be on suicide watch." The officer said. I looked away in disbelief. I think I would know if I wanted to kill myself. Chad and Damon both glanced at me then back to the officer.

"Pete, you got it wrong." Chad started saying, but the officer paid him no attention.

"Hey," Damon said, making Pete look at him. "The reason she went off the cliff was because we had a fight and she was upset. I'm sure she just lost control of the car or something." He said, trying to stick up for me. The officer glanced at me.

"Is that true?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't remember. All I know is that I left the hospital with him," I said, pointing to Damon. "Then I wanted to be as far away from him as I could." I looked down, trying to avoid the hurt on Damon's face. But he didn't love me, he loved the girl who agreed to marry him. That wasn't who I was right now.

"Listen, she just got out of the hospital." Damon said. "The Doctor said it was fine if she left. I'm sure he wouldn't let her leave if she was suicidal." Damon glanced at me then back to the officer, waiting for his response. The officer glared at me then to Damon.

"I want an officer with her at all times. If she doesn't try anything for a week. I'll drop it." He said. He looked over his shoulder. "Mark!" He called out. A man with black hair looked up and walked over to us. Chad went up beside Pete.

"Come on man, she needs to be around people she knows." Chad said. "It might help her remember more about her past. If she is surrounded by actual strangers, how do you suppose she will remember?" The officer looked at the man coming towards us. He glanced back to me and Damon then turned to Mark.

"Here." He said, passing the man the notebook he was writing in. "Give this to Chief Forbes." The man nodded then walked away. "She stays with you. If anything happens you are to inform me and no lying, either." Pete said. He looked at me again then stalked off. I looked at Chad in disbelief.

"So," He said, turning to Damon. "Do you want me to get her clothes? Or do you want to drop them off?" He asked. Damon's hands balled into fists and his face started turning red.

"That's you compromise?" He asked. "Having Elena, my _wife_, live with you for a _week_?" I stepped in between them.

"Please," I said, looking at both their faces. They didn't break eye contact with each other. "This isn't the place or time." I said. Neither of them moved. "Come on, you can take me back to get my clothes and drop me off. Just .. leave it alone." I said. Damon looked down at me and unclenched his fists. I turned to Chad. "Is that a deal?" I asked him. Chad smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure." He said. He gave Damon a quick glance. "See you in about five minutes." He winked at me then walked off. I stood beside Damon. He watched as Chad got into his car and drove away.

"He's bad news, Elena." Damon said, looking down to me. "Please .. _please_ don't go." He begged. His face looked almost hopeful. I looked down.

"I'd rather not be in the hospital, again, having my every move monitored." I looked up to Damon and saw stress, hurt, and pain enter his body. I looked away. His pain was unbearable. It made me want to cry, thinking if I were him and my newly husband lost his memory and didn't know who he even was.

"We should get going." I said. I looked back to Damon. He shook his head and I walked towards the parking lot, with Damon right behind me.

The car ride was silent. We drove up a long and narrow drive way and stopped in front of an old boarding house. I opened my door and Damon walked up behind me. He lead me into the house and showed me the way upstairs. He opened the second door on the right and got me a bag. He took out stacks of clothes from the dresser and punched them into the bag. I looked around the room. There was a beautiful jewelery box on the dresser. It looked really old. I opened the little door and saw two rings. One looked like an engagement ring and the other looked like a wedding band. I picked up on of them.

_Damon pulled out the chair for me. I smiled at him and sat down. He took a seat across from me and ordered us a glass of champagne._

_"So," He smirked. "You excited to go back home for the holidays?" _

_"Yeah." I said, staring into space. "I miss everyone." Damon put his hand on mine and smirked. The waiter returned with two glasses and a bottle. He poured us both half a glass and took our dinner order. When he left again Damon raised his glass._

_"To us." He said, winking. My heart started flying and I laughed under my breath. I was like some little girl, getting excited over finding a penny heads up. I raised mine with him._

_"To us." I repeated. Our glasses clinked and he leaned over to kiss my cheek. _

_A couple minutes later the waiter came back with our food. It was even better than I imagined. The meat was moist and the salad tasted amazing. After a few more refills on our drink Damon ordered desert. He got a small chocolate fudge cake for us to share. The desert came and the waiter sat it in front of me. A violin began to play and Damon stood up. On the plate there was ring with fudge outlining the plate saying, "Will you marry me?" I looked up to Damon. He took the ring off the plate and got down onto his knee. _

_"Elena Gilbert?" He asked. My whole body went limp and I couldn't help but smile. "I promise I will spend all eternity to care for you and love you. Will you marry me?" Moisture flooded my eyes and I started nodding. _

_"Yes .. yes." I said, sobbing. Damon got up off his knee and I stood to wrap my arms around him. He twirled me around in a circle. He put me back down then kissed my lips._

The ring was silver with a small crystal in the center. I put the ring back down, astonished, at what I had just seen. Damon was behind me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I turned to face him. "You look like you just saw a ghost." I nodded my head and picked up the bag.

"We better get going." I said. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Everything about this house was starting to feel more and more familiar. I threw the bag into the back seat of the car and jumped into the passengers side. Damon got behind the wheel and put the keys in the ignition. He started the engine then backed out from the driveway. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had just seen. Damon looked so happy and the girl was so beautiful. They were like pees and a pod. They looked like nothing could tear them apart. They looked like they were .. in love. I bowed my head. I sneaked a peak at Damon from the corner of my eyes. His face had gotten a lot whiter since then. He looked more cold, like the girl he was with was his sun that always brightened his day and warmed him. The car rolled off the road onto a rocky drive way. The house was fairly large. It was white with blue shutters. There was a large porch with two chairs, one of which Chad was sitting on. When he saw the car he stood up.

Damon cut the engine and sat with his hands on the wheel. He was looking straight ahead. I undid my seat belt and went to open the door.

"Elena?" Damon said. I stopped and looked over at him. He turned to look at me. "Please don't do this. Come back home, stay with me." His entire face was as white as snow. His eyes were a darker shade of blue and his lips were quivering.

"I'm sorry." I said. Honestly, I was sorry. I would never want to leave someone like that. "But .. I can't stand the thought of going back to the hospital. Not to mention my every move being monitored." I looked at Damon. He turned to look out the window. "I .. I hope you understand." I said to him. He nodded slowly then got out of the car. I stepped out with him and went to the trunk. He handed me my bag and stared into my eyes.

"I'll uh .. talk to you soon." He said. His head started moving closer to me but he quickly pulled away, realizing what he was doing. He looked over to Chad, who had gotten up and was almost at the car. "Good night, Elena." He said, looking into my eyes on last time.

"Hey!" Chad said, with a big smile. He walked over to Damon and shook his hand. "I'll take care of her." He said under his breath. Damon only nodded then walked back into the car. Chad and I watched him leave. "So?" Chad said, taking my bag from my hands. "What do you think?" I only nodded, listening to the sound of a engine increase.

"Do you think .. he'll be alright?" I asked Chad. Chad shrugged his shoulders then turned to me and smiled.

"Come on, I'll get you settled in." We walked into the house, which was even nicer on the inside, and he brought me upstairs. "This is the guest room." He said, opening a door. There was a small double bed in the center with a full mirror and some picture on the walls. He set the suit case on the floor next to the bed. I sat on the bed and looked around.

"You have a beautiful home." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled to me.

"It's not much, but it's near the lake and," He said, walking towards the window. "You have the best view in the house." I got up and walked over to the window. We were just in time to see the sun and the water meet, then far into the distance, you could see the shape of the island that Chad and I went to in the afternoon.

"So, uh, the washroom is down the hall." He said, pointing to the door. "It's the second on the left." I nodded my head, still captivated by the sunset. "I'll let you get settled in, I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Company, a friend .. " I turned to face him. He smiled then backed away out of the door. I heard him walk down the stairs then I opened my suit case. I took out two outfits and put them on the dresser. Then I realized that there was a cell phone jammed into the side of my clothes. I lifted it up and turned it on. I searched through the contacts and only found one .. Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the shorter chapter .. but I have a surprise coming up. As always, send in your reviews. Tell me what you think about Chad and Elena's relationship growing larger. What do you think will happen? What will Damon do if something does happen between Chad and Elena! Please read and review, tell me any thoughts you have about the chapter and if you have any questions .. just message me ! Stay tuned , might not be able to update until Tuesday .. I'll try my best, but no promises.**


	12. There's a Stranger in my Life

I stared at the screen of the cell phone Damon had packed for me. Then I began to wonder what our marriage would have been like and who the real Elena was. Then the phone began to vibrate. The phone fell from my surprised hands. I picked it up and stared at the screen. It said, _'One New Text Message : Damon Salvatore'_. I clicked the open button and read the message Damon had sent me. I couldn't help but smile after reading it then heard a knock on the door. I closed the phone and put it down beside me.

"Come in!" I called. I turned around and saw Chad walked into the room. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, I made some food." He said.

"Oh," I said. "That's great. I'm starving." I lied. I could actually throw up by how sick I felt. Hopefully I can keep the food down. Chad smiled again, which made me smile.

"I must warn you." He said, losing his grin. "I make the best Bagel Bites in the world, so you might crave for more." I highly doubt that. I tried to smile, but it came out crooked. I stood up and walked towards Chad.

"Uh, I have to pee." I said. "Where's the bathroom again?" Anything to get away from him. There was something about Chad that was too .. cheery. Plus, after seeing that weird vision thing the other day on the island, I wasn't in a mood for his company. He pointed down the hall and I walked as fast I could to be out of his view.

The washroom was roomy, but still small. It had brown walls with a lime green border. All the towels were green and were neatly aggranged in a brown basket. I looked in the mirror and stared at the strange young women. She had beautiful long brown hair, with deep chocolate brown eyes, and a clear face. Then I heard something bup around in the other room. I opened the door a crack and saw Chad's shadow in my room. She was holding something in his hands. Then I heard a robot like voice.

"Message deleted." It said. Then I heard a clap and he put the phone back onto my bed. His shadow began getting larger and larger. I closed the bathroom door and flushed the toilet. I turned on the tap and stood with my back against the wall. I couldn't figure out why Chad would delete my messages. Not only that, but my messages from Damon? He was the only one who had the number, wasn't he? I turned off the tap and waited two seconds before opening the door. Chad stood against the wall across from me. He smiled at me. Then led the way downstairs.

When we finally got into the kitchen my jaw must have dropped. It looked like a women was living here. I thought the bathroom was clean .. ? The kitchen had light wooden counters and cupboards with a granite counter top. There was an island with the sink in the center and the appliances all looked new. The stove was doubled and the fridge was stainless steel. I still found it hard to believe that just a guy lived here.

"This is .. amazing." I said, walking around the kitchen. Chad smiled to me then put the mini bagel pizza things on a plate for me. I sat at the island and watched Chad scarf down all of his food. I took a small bite, not hungry at all.

"Thanks." Chad said, swallowing his last piece. "But it's nothing speacil. The people who lived here before me were roommates who were looking for jobs in design." He shrugged then smiled at me, again. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Something about it smile there was .. off. I pushed the plate away.

"Actually, I'm not hungry." I said, I pushed my plate to him. "You can have it."

"Are you sure?" Chad asked, already taking the plate. I nodded and watched him gulp the rest of mine down. I stood up.

"I'm just going to go back to the room." Chad looked disappointed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and walked up the stairs. I turned down the hall and went to the guest room. I went straight to my phone then looked through my messages. The robot voice came on again and said that they were no messages. I looked through my phone and found a deleted messages folder. I opened it and found a message. I put the phone to my ear. It was from Damon.

"Hi, Elena. It's me, Damon. I was just wondering ... if you maybe wanted to go for a coffee or lunch or something?" Damon's voice was so soothing I could have fallen asleep listening to it. "Just call me back ... and uh ... let me know, I guess." The line went dead and the robot voice came on again.

"End of deleted messages." I closed my phone and looked outside. I opened my phone again then went to the contact list. I found the only contact that there was and pressed the call button. It rang once then a angels voice was on the other end.

"Hello?" It said. I turned around, facing the door. Hearing something outside of it. I put the phone on my bed. "Hello? Elena?" Damon said. I slowly walked towards the door then laid on the floor, looking threw the doors crack at the bottom. I saw black shoes and a pair a jeans nearly touching the ground. I quickly got back up then went over to the phone. I heard the angel voice call my name again, I pushed the end button. The phone began to vibrate again and it said there was a new message from Damon. I opened it. He asked me if everything was okay. I clicked the reply and told him I'd meet him for coffee in ten minutes. I pushed send then walked up to the door. I flew it opened and saw Chad still standing there. I tried to act shocked.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "How long have you been standing there?" He smiled to me.

"I was just coming up to ask if you wanted to go get a coffee or something." He said. "I just came when you opened the door." My heart began fluttering. Two minutes ago he was still standing there. Why was he lying to me? I smiled weakly at him then walked passed him.

"I can't. I'm meeting .." Come on Elena, think, like now! "Bonnie. I'm meeting Bonnie." What was I thinking? Why was I lying? I've only seen Chad smile weird at me, delete my message from Damon, and listen at my door. Cause that wasn't weird. I ran down the stairs and heard Chad right behind me.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I said, pulling on my jacket. "I remember where it is, plus, I could use the fresh air." I walked out the door before he replied and practically ran down his driveway. Something strange was definitely going on with him as far as I could tell.

* * *

**Wow, Chad is a little .. strange? So, sorry about the late update. As I said there was going to be a surprise. I have a new story "One Month" go and read it. It is just a one-shot and it is dedicated for all my readers of "Wake Up". I wrote it because I have been writing the story for exactly one month today. So go read it it just a cute little story, nothing big but chapter two has some special dedications, so go check it out .. it's pretty epic. ;)**

**Anyways, back to this story. What do you think about Chad? What do you think Damon said to Elena in the first text message? Please tell me what you think and read and review. Also, another little shout out to iamnotavampire2, thanks for putting my witch in your story .. it was so awesome and I loved the story!**

**Next update, maybe tomorrow? Stay tuned.  
**


	13. The End

I walked into the coffee shop. I looked around for Damon, but I didn't see him. Then something tapped my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around to see Damon standing with a smirk on his face. My heart was fluttering.

"You scared me." I accused him, trying to slow my heart rate down.

"Sorry." He said, coughing to cover a laugh. "Do you want to go get a table and I'll get the coffee?" He asked.

"Actually can I have a-"

"Tea?" Damon asked, still smirking. "Two sugar and lots of milk?" I nodded slowly and watched him walk over to the counter. Then I looked around for a table. I was amazed at how many people came for coffee. Most of the tables were taken except the booths in the back of the shop. I walked over to it and removed my jacket, throwing it on the seat, then sat down playing with the salt that was on the table. I poured some onto the able top and used my finger to put it in a small pile.

Damon came and sat down across from me. He handed me my tea and looked at my pile of salt then smiled. I poured more salt down and made a bigger pile. I made some weird shape and then looked around the shop. The silence was killing me.

"So." I asked Damon. Damon kept staring at me. I took a sip of my tea, feeling uncomfortable. But, I still needed to asked him about Chad .. somehow. "Uh, how long have you known Chad?" I asked him, feeling my stomach turn at the thought of him. Damon shrugged.

"Not too long." He said, looking away. "You've known him longer." I stopped breathing. I've known Chad for a long time and I never realized how much of a creep he is? Damon looked back to me. "When he was training to become a officer you two sent each other letters and stuff. But, there something about him that's .. off." He looked away again and so did I.

"You noticed that too, huh?" Then I looked at Damon, wide eyed. He was staring at me. What did I just do? What the hell did I just say? I grabbed my jacket and tried getting out of the booth but Damon pushed me over and sat beside me. "Excuse me." I said, trying to move him so I could leave. "Damon." I said when he didn't move. Damon turned and looked at me.

"What did he do to you?" He asked. He was glaring into my eyes and it was almost impossible not to shiver at his black dead eyes. I looked away quickly. "Elena." He said. I saw him reach out his hand, as if to touch mine and show me that he was going to protect me, but he stopped probably thinking it was going to scare me. "Just tell me what he did to you." I shook my head.

"I shouldn't have even told you anything." I said under my breath. Damon put his hand to my chin.

"I'm here to protect you, Elena, not hurt you more than you have already been hurt." He said, staring into my eyes. "Just tell me what happened between you two. Did he hit you or push you?" Damon asked. I shook my head. "Did he .. touch you?" Damon asked, closing his eyes almost scared of the answer. I pushed his hand from chin.

"No!" I said, angry that he would even think of something like that. "Nothing like that." Damon put his hands up, almost like he was surrendering or showing me he wasn't trying to hurt me.

"I'm just trying to figure out what he did, Elena, I'm not the bad guy." He said. I looked around then finally realized I was going to have to tell him sometime, he wasn't even going to let me leave to shop until I did. I took a deep breath and looked away from him.

"He's just creeping me out." I said, not looking at Damon.

"What's he doing to creep you out?" He asked, curious. I looked up at him, why would he even care?

"The message you sent me, to come here." I started. "He deleted it while I was in the washroom. I had to check my deleted folder just to listen to it. Then, when I called you I heard something at the door." I took another breath. "I looked through the crack at the bottom and saw him standing there. I practically ran from the house to meet you here."

I looked up to Damon. He rubbed his eyes then looked at me.

"Have you noticed anything else?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not that I remem- oh yeah, he's always looking at me and smiling at me funny." I said. "Also, the other day, when he took me to this island, he was acting really .. weird. I never realized anything at the time though." I shrugged my shoulders. Damon stared into my eyes.

"Nothing else?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not that I remember." Damon nodded slowly then got up from the booth. He started walking away. "Damon!" I called after him. I watched him walk into an employees only door and merged from it a minute later. He walked back over to me and grabbed his jacket.

"Let's go." He said. I grabbed my jacket and followed him out the door.

"What did you do back there?" I asked him. He walked up to a car and opened the door.

"Get in." He said. I jumped in and he started the engine. We were speeding before we were even out of the parking lot.

"Damon." I said, gripping the door. Damon didn't answer me. He was looking at the road, staring into space. "Damon, where are we going?" I asked him. But, I spoke too soon. We were in front of Chad's house. Damon was already walking up the porch steps. I undid my seat belt and ran after him. "Damon!" I said. He walked into the house and closed the door. I tried opening it, but, it was locked. I knocked and kicked at the door, but it still wouldn't open. I jumped off the porch and tried looking though a window, but the curtains were all closed. Then Damon walked out from the house.

"Elena?" He said. I ran up to him and tried pushing him, but he didn't even budge.

"Why did you lock the door on me!" I screamed at him. I stood in front of him, waiting for his answer. "Well?" I asked. Damon just shrugged. He walked back towards the car. "Hey!" I called after him. He stopped and faced me. He held out my cell phone.

"Here, I'm on speed dial, just in case." He said. "Chad shouldn't be a bother, either."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked him, he just shrugged and punched me playfully in my arm. He smirked then started walking towards his car.

"I'll talk to you later?" He said, turning to see me then getting into his car. He drove down the drive way and hit the gas, probably leaving black marks on the gravel. I stood in the drive way alone.

* * *

I finally decided I should go inside and face whatever was to come. My only problem was .. Chad. Despite my better judgment to run away and somehow find somewhere else to stay, I walked up the porch and opened the door slowly. I peeked inside, looking for Chad, but I couldn't find him. I closed the door silently behind myself and started walking towards the stairs.

But then something pulled on my hair. It felt like someone was trying to rip it could of my head. I screamed in pain. Then I was thrown onto the stairs. I got to my feet and started running up them as fast as I could but something caught my foot. I hit my chin on five steps while being pulled down them. I used my other foot to kick something in the face. I looked back and saw Chad fall onto his back at the bottom of the stairs. I ran up the stairs and went down the hall into my room. I slammed the door and pushed a chair under the door handle. I ran to the window and tried opening it. Then I realized there was a lock on it. I turned back to the door and saw a shadow under the door. Then there was a loud banging. I looked around for another exit.

There was a weird feeling in my jacket pocket. I fumbled around and found my cell phone. There was a new message from Damon. I exited the message and dialed 911. Then I saw a lamp on the nightstand. I unplugged it then smashed it through the window. I put the phone to my ear and started climbing from the window onto the roof. But then something grabbed my waist and my phone slipped from my hands, out the window. He through me onto the ground and stood over top of me.

"Why would you do that?" He screamed at me, throwing his hands in the air. I tried getting up but he used his foot to knock me back down. "Why would you go see him?" I shook my head, tears fighting to escape my eyes.

"Please." I pleaded. Chad looked down to me.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He screamed to me. I stared at him, horrified about what was going to happen next. Chad reached under his shirt.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, tears running down my cheeks. Chad pointed the gun to me. "I'm sorry." I said, again, looking straight into his eyes. Chad lowered the gun. His eyes looked wild. I slowly got to my knees then to my feet. Chad put the gun back under his shirt and he took two strides to stand in front of me.

His lips crashed down on mine and he pushed me against the wall. He wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed my body against his. I didn't dare to move. I stood still and didn't move my lips with his. Then he lifted me from the ground and threw me onto the bed. Tears flooded my vision and I held my breath, wishing I could just die already. I saw him remove his shirt, then he was pinned to the wall with Damon grabbing his neck. Chad's face was red.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon growled at him. Chad shook his head. "Revain?" Damon said to himself. He squeezed Chad's neck harder then let go. He stared at Chad's unmoving body then turned to me. His eyes were black and something switched on his face. His eyes then returned to their original blue. I stared at Damon then to Chad's body.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah .." I said shaky. "I think so." I got to my feet. "But .. how did you .. ?" I asked unable to finished my sentence. It made no sense. Was Damon checking in on me or what? I never called him or even text him.

"I told you I was on speed dial." He said, taking a step towards me. "You called 911, didn't you?" He asked. I stared at him in disbelief. How did he even do that? Damon just shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, get your stuff and we'll go back home." I nodded slowly then grabbed my bag that was beside the nightstand. I looked back to Damon. "You go downstairs." He said, looking at Chad's limp body. "I have to take care of this."I nodded then almost ran down the stairs.

* * *

"You can sleep in here, if you want." Damon said, opening the door to a bedroom. I nodded slowly then walked into the room. I turned back to Damon.

"Thanks, again, for everything." I said. Damon nodded slowly. "I don't know what would have happened if .. " I trailed off. Damon nodded again.

"It's not that big of a deal." He said. He opened another door. "Here's the bathroom. I figured it might be awkward for you to share one." I sat on the bed. Something about this place seemed so .. homey. Almost as if this were where I was always suppose to be. Plus, with Damon here, it made my nightmare seem less scarier. "Also, if your hungry, there's some food in the kitchen. But I have to get some more so you can make a list or whatever." I nodded slowly.

"Alright." I said. Damon looked at me then smirked and walked out of the door. I put my bag down then laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, feeling the sleep trying to take over.

"Hey, Elena, I forgo-" Damon said. I was too tired to open my eyes and sit up, so I just pretended to be sleeping. I heard his footsteps come towards my bed. He lifted the comforter from underneath me and pulled it up to my shoulders then I turned over to see him.

"Dam-" I started but was stopped when something warm touched my lips. I blinked my eyes in astonishment. That couldn't have been real. I sat up quickly, blinking again. I felt tears strumming down my face.

"Elena?" Damon said, sitting beside me. "Elena?" He said again, getting impatient. I smiled to Damon and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I said to him. I remembered everything. Damon getting on his knee, Damon and I fighting over me staying at Jenna's the night before our wedding, walking behind Bonnie and Caroline, seeing Damon see me the first time in my wedding dress, and the accident.

"Elena?" Damon said. "Are you alright?" I smiled again to Damon.

"I remember." I said. "I remember everything, our wedding, our accident .. everything!" I said, kissing him. I pulled away when Damon didn't even move. His face was in shock. "Damon?" I asked. Damon blinked then looked back to me. He pulled me close to him and kissed my lips.

"I love you so much, Elena Salvatore." He whispered on my lips. I smiled to him.

* * *

**First of all, sorry for the long update. I meant to get it up about four days ago, but, yeah. And also, this was the LAST chapter. I know earlier I said it wasn't going to be finished for a long while, but, I have at least three other projects I am working on. So you can read those this week or next week. Many have been curious about my first story "Only One". I still have not made a final decision on whether or not im making a sequal or not but if you read my other stories I will keep you posted.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who has been following and reviewing this story. You all have been so supportive and it means so much to me that everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it. I might have continued to write this but I have other stories that I am really interested in writing. I'm very sorry about not telling anyone about this sooner but I will be making many more Vampire Diaries fan fics.  
**

**Thanks once again for everything everyone has done and please stay tuned for my future stories! :)  
**


End file.
